Penguins and Polarbears
by winky19
Summary: Harry contemplates his constant vigilance of Draco, and how it affects him, on the battlefield. Oneshot. Sorry, but this isn't HarryDraco. I know, I was disappointed, too. It's still interesting though!


-1Penguins and Polarbears

_I don't want you to know too much about me, oh no.  
'Cause I know you'll take advantage of the words that I say.  
You're looking for a way to depress me, make me pay. _

I watch you on the battlefield between random bodies. Some of them still move, twitch even, but most don't, they just lay still. You're still standing, which I used to think would surprise me, but now that I think about it, it doesn't really. The egotistical part of my brain is telling me that you only live to piss me off, but I dismiss the thought. Then you look at me and smirk, and I realise that it was right.

_You don't want me to be,  
too close around you 'cause I would see.   
All the weak sides that you got, bout which you're trying to hide.  
You know that I would nail you if I could nurse my pride. _

Dodging and firing attacks at death eaters, I see you doing the same to the aurors and order members, though from across the other side of the paddock, the Weasley paddock, to be accurate, which doesn't matter anymore, I guess. I'm amused when I see you curse a few on your own side, even more so when I realise that one of them was Parkinson. Then you look at me again and grin slightly. Fortunately, this boast costs you, and Ron shoots a hex at you, slicing you across your arm. I laugh at you, which seems to cut you deeper than the spell. Funny that, it always did.

_You're on the top when I'm low.  
As soon as you're fading I will grow.  
I don't like you. You don't like me.  
We're lacking energy. Yeah, we're lacking energy. _

Dammit, Moody yells at me, "Constant Vigilance!" as he runs past, and I can't find you again, I just feel a stinging sensation at the back of my head, and I can safely assume that something's hit me. I'll figure out what later, back at the medical tent. I bet that you did it, probably pay-back for laughing at you. Anyway, constant vigilance. I'm dueling your father now, but I don't really care. You and I were constantly vigilant with each other. Noticed as soon as the other entered the room, and always ready for any attack that was certain to be thrown at us. We've been "bitter enemies" for how long now? Around six or seven years? This would have been our seventh year, so it makes sense. It's such a juvenile rivalry to carry into war. Albeit a necessary one, I suppose. I can't imagine us as friends now, or even allies.

_It's a mind game we play.  
Rule the roost, major cliché.  
While one of us is fit the other's going insane.  
And every time we think the positions will remain. _

But I still think it's necessary, I mean, if we didn't have each other, who would we be stupid and childish with? Voldemort, while a petty little monster with a vendetta against his own blood, isn't exactly one you can trip over while he's not looking. And I just killed your father, so you can't be the little brat with him. The weird thing is that we're so similar, but so different. I mean, you're an arsehole, and I'm a compassionate prick, but we've both been emotionally neglected and brought up to be at a certain standard, which we both failed to achieve. We've both wanted to kill Dumbledore at some point, but you actually had a hand in it, so maybe that's not a good example. I bet Trelawney would say that we made the perfect couple, or some tripe like that. Crazy woman, though it would be too Slytherin to say I'm almost glad that she jumped off the north tower. They documented the last prophecy she made, it was about you and me apparently, but I didn't read it. I never wanted to believe in fate, fate and clichés. I hate clichés.

_You're on the top when I'm low.  
As soon as you're fading I will grow.  
I don't like you. You don't like me.  
We're lacking energy. Yeah, we're lacking energy.  
So you got me up against the wall  
and I'm only waiting for your fall.  
I'll get back on top and be carefree.  
It's not the end for me, no It's not the end for me.  
_

Ah, I see you now, walking towards me. I have the strangest urge to wave, but I'm too busy fending off curses from some random black robed man. Why do you wear black robes? If I ever made an evil club, I'd let my members wear whatever they liked, so no one would be able to identify us easily. Then again, I'm not the evil genius here. You like to be different though, you rebel, you. Wearing green under your robes, which is so typical of you. Shit, how did you do that? Voldemort's supposed to kill me, not you, twit. You've got me pressed against a tree, and no one's seemed to notice. I see the triumph in your eyes before they're filled with tears of pain. You never thought I'd use muggle tactics? I may be a wizard, but I know how much it hurts to be kicked down there. Thanks for letting me go, but I have to kill you now, one of the many splendid duties of the Boy-Who-Lived.

_I know we're thinking the same  
and our opponent's the one to blame.   
Thinking this way is not something we both longed for.  
Living this way is never something we did plan.  
But I don't think we will change.  
'cause we're stuck in roles as other's anti-poles._

I never wanted to hate you, you know. We just never really had a choice. It's all their fault, with their manipulation and favouritism and stereotypes. We're like positive and negative magnets, that'll always repel, though who is negative and who is positive, I don't really know. I think I'm sorry, Malfoy, but it's a bit too late now, these were our roles from the beginning. I have to look away from your glassy stare, now, I don't have to play constant vigilance with you, anymore.


End file.
